Voyage
by Creamelie
Summary: OS AU. Emma se retrouve soudainement à dos de dragon au dessus de la ville de Boston, sans pouvoir expliquer comment elle est arrivée là. Je n'en dirais pas plus ! :D


Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position, mais ce soir là, lorsque Emma Swan ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater la ville entière défiler sous elle. Elle volait à dos de cet énorme bête dont elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir l'exacte espèce. D'immenses ailes se mouvaient de part et d'autre de ses jambes qu'elle avait resserré si fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il lui était impossible de tomber. Son regard se balada sur l'animal pour finalement constater la fumée qui s'échappait de ses narines. Elle écarquilla les yeux un moment, béate devant le spectacle inimaginable qui s'offrait à elle. Emma volait à dos d'un dragon dompté. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire franc qui aurait entraîné n'importe qui si elle n'avait pas été seule. Les bâtiments laissèrent bientôt place à d'énormes étendues de champs et pendant un cours instant elle s'inquiéta d'avoir été vu par des gens certainement stupéfaits devant un tel spectacle. Le fil de sa pensée fut interrompu lorsque le dragon descendit en piqué vers le sol fleurie. Paniquée, elle ferma les yeux puis serra les dents, espérant ne pas s'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentie l'animal se redresser légèrement qu'elle osa enfin regarder à nouveau ce qui l'entourait. Le dragon volait maintenant au ras du sol, lui donnant une sensation de vitesse beaucoup plus marquée... Ou alors avait-il simplement accéléré son allure ? Prise d'un sentiment de liberté, elle se mit une nouvelle fois à rire, soudainement heureuse, son cœur s'emplissant d'un bonheur sans nom. La sensation du vent sur ses joues rosies étaient délectable comme jamais.

Ce sentiment de plénitude ne dura malheureusement pas. Bien vite une angoisse inexpliquée s'installa au creux de son estomac tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait. L'orage se mit à gronder au loin. Une énorme fenêtre se matérialisa devant elle et sans vraiment comprendre comment, peut être parce qu'elle allait trop vite, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, au sol d'une énorme pièce, assommée. Les murs étaient peints de blanc et une simple ampoule éclairait l'endroit. Lorsqu'elle daigna enfin se relever après un certain temps à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, elle s'aperçut que sous elle, se dessinait un immense labyrinthe de pierres. La transparence du sol ne la choqua guère mais elle fut rapidement prise de vertiges, elle qui plus tôt volait à dos de dragon. Encore une fois elle était perdu et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle chercha un moyen de s'échapper de cette prison blanche, la panique prenant doucement possession de son être.

-Réfléchie Emma, réfléchie. Répétait-elle, le regard égaré dans ses pensées.

Plusieurs fois elle fit le tour de la pièce, en évitant précautionneusement de regarder vers le bas, de peur que le vertige si soudain ne la submerge. Elle fut surprise de découvrir aux bouts de longues secondes un immense bouton jaune plaqué sur l'un des murs. Elle était persuadée de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, mais comment aurait-il pu apparaître tout seul ?! La main tremblante, elle se décida a presser l'objet qui était certainement là pour cela et bien vite elle pensa avoir fait une erreur. La pièce tout entière se mit à trembler et le sol se volatilisa, l'entraînant dans une chute qu'elle aurait pensé beaucoup plus brutale. En effet en à peine deux secondes elle était entourée de mur de pierres haut de plus ou moins trois mètres, comme si elle n'avait sauté qu'une simple marche. Son cœur se remit à battre raisonnablement et son souffle se fit plus régulier. Qu'était-il donc en train de lui arriver ?

Le labyrinthe semblait désert et pourtant au loin elle entendait des cris stridents qui lui gênaient quelques peu les oreilles et lui serraient le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour sortir au plus vite de cet endroit qui se faisait à présent de plus en plus sombre. Elle ne souhaitait pas être là, qui l'aurait souhaité après tout ?

Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau lorsque les cris se firent plus oppressants. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait tout ce bruit et ce constat ne faisait qu'accroître son angoisse. Elle se mit à avancer péniblement dans le labyrinthe, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait au début, car elle constata bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple chemin sans fin, ni intersection. La panique reprit rapidement le dessus, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle poussait un cri de désespoir. Comment avait-elle atterrie ici, elle qui vivait pourtant une vie si paisible. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?!

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait reprit sa marche, elle trébucha et il lui sembla tomber d'un immeuble, la chute ne semblait jamais vouloir se terminer. Elle fut surprise de découvrir le dragon sur lequel elle était installée plus tôt, voler à contre sens, remontant vers le labyrinthe, tandis qu'elle, continuait à chuter dans les méandres d'un trou sans fond.

-Hey ! Cria-t-elle désespérée. Revient !

Mais le dragon continua son chemin, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Elle poussa un dernier cri lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Il était fou de constater les rêves étranges qu'elle pouvait faire depuis qu'elle avait accouché de sa magnifique petite fille. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits.

-Hey, est-ce qu'elle t'as réveillé ? J'ai essayé de la calmer le plus rapidement possible, mais elle est tenace !

Killian ne portait qu'un simple pantalon souple de nuit et avait les cheveux en bataille, signe d'un sommeil plutôt agité.

-Emma, tu vas bien ? Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua l'air inquiet sur son visage.

-Oui... Tout va très bien. Lui répondit-elle un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. J'ai juste fait un rêve très étrange.

-Quoi ?! Dit-il en riant. Tu combattais encore des lutins ?!

-Ahah... Très drôle... Non, je, je volais à dos de dragon. Annonça la jolie blonde si rapidement que Killian eut du mal à comprendre. Et ne te moque pas ! Avait-elle ajouté, presque honteuse.

-Je ne me moque pas. Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il en se glissant à nouveau sous les draps, retrouvant le confort de leur lit douillait.

-Je t'aime aussi. Finit-elle par lui souffler à l'oreille tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait de ses bras, espérant que cette proximité avec l'homme qu'elle aimait lui épargnerait un autre rêve étrange.

* * *

 _ **So... Review ?!**_

 _ **Je sais c'est un OS plutôt bizarre, mais il fallait que je m'occupe avant la diffusion du 5x02 ! :D** _


End file.
